


Sanders Sides Countdown Till Christmas!

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: I tried I promise, Multi, Other, enjoy this little christmas thing, i’m sorry for how the inktober prompts crashed and burned, listen y’all, love y’all, thanks for hanging in there with me, this time i’ll do even better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: A bunch of prompts I’ll be doing for the month of December! Hope you guys enjoy!NOTE: All of the prompts have already been chosen! So please, don’t send me requests/ideas, even though I appreciate them!Tumblr: @TheAngelSoarsTwitter: @TintsOfSpace





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowfall!

“. . . Logan, what temperature is it?”

A gentle voice asked.

”Patton, it’s 42 degrees outside, and about 72 degrees indoors. Nothing has changed since you asked me _two minutes ago!_ ” Logan replies shortly, adjusting his glasses and posture.

Patton, the pure embodiment of Morality, sighed in disappointment.

”Sorry, Lo— It’s just I wish there was snow! It’s so boring, just to look at the grey sky, ya know?” Patton slouched in his seat, placing his chin in his hands, staring out of the window. 

_**If only. . .** _

”Patton? Ah, Patton! There you are, my dearest. Is everything alright?” Upon the voice, a radiant figure entered, red sash glowing in the light. He smiled, before tilting his head.

”Well, Roman, Patton here wishes there was _snow_ , which is nearly impossible at this temperature. Snow forms only at 32 degrees—“ Logan began to speak, before being cut of by a groan.

”Must you make _everything_ boring, Calculator Watch? I’m falling asleep over here.” The royal persona replied, faking a yawn. Logic’s eyes narrowed.

”You just wish you were intelligent like me.” He scowled sourly, before returning to his tasks at hand. Roman looked over at his significant other, frowning. 

“Mi amor, come. Follow me, and get your boots on.”

”But— Why, Ro? There’s nothing to do. . .”

Patton mumbled, before getting up and squeezing his lover’s hand.

”Just trust me, Pat. Trust me.”

* * *

Together, the two venture outdoors, bundled up in an excessive amount of layers and scarves, looking as though they were penguins.

”Ro, I’ve never felt this warm, other than that one time Logan and Virgil were gone, and we were home alone—“ Roman’s cheeks turned pink, before shaking his head.

”Ssh, I mustn’t taint you! You’re too precious to think of those things.” He teased, chuckling. Patton simply waddled over, leaning his head into the other’s chest.

”Why’d you get me out here, bub?” The fatherly figure asked, looking up at him through his circle-framed glasses, with wide crystal blue eyes.

”You wanted snow, now didn’t you?”

”Yeah.”

Roman nodded slightly, before looking at the sky and closing his eyes.

”. . . Okay. Look.” The prince whispered, opening his eyes. One by one, tiny white flakes began to fell from the sky, as they both stared in silence. It fell rapidly, as Patton spoke.

”Roman, did you— Did _you_ do this?” Patton asked, his gloved hands reaching out to touch the fresh snowfall, his mouth in the shape of an ‘O’.

”Well, perhaps.” He murmured, glancing in Morality’s direction, a smile on his face.

”Aw, Ro! Thank you, but you didn’t need to—“

”But I wanted to. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to see the beautiful snowfall this winter.” Roman interrupted, before getting embraced into a tight hug around the neck.

”Roman, what did I do to deserve you? By golly gosh, I love you so much.

The creative side held him close, smiling brightly, as the snow fell between them.

”. . . I love you too, forever and always, my dear Patton.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot chocolate!

_**Sluuurp!** _

Virgil took a long, slow drink from his warm mug, filled with the delicious liquid of hot chocolate. He stared out of the window, into the white flurry abyss, blinking once and twice.

”. . . Virgil, might I ask what you are looking at?” Asked a voice, as its host made their way into the kitchen.

Logan Sanders - The embodiment of logic, with a necktie and glasses to match. He was dressed in his regular attire, which consisted of a signature black polo and dress pants.

The anxious male glanced in his direction, unphased by his entrance.

”Oh, uh— Nothing. Just the snow.” He managed out, taking another sip of his beverage. Logan nodded, approaching him timidly.

”Ah. It is beautiful, is it not? I would not have expected it to snow, at this temperature— Only 3 degrees above 32, the appropriate degree for snow.” He stated, pushing up his glasses with a finger, folding his hands in behind his back.

Virgil couldn’t help but look at him again, sighing softly and watching the snowflakes dance to the ground.

”. . . Yeah. It’s pretty cool.” He mutters, his heart rate spiking for a moment.

~~_**Hidehidehide—** _ ~~

“Is something disturbing you, Virgil? You don’t usually act like this, which is surprising. Do tell.”

The angsty side could feel the other’s piercing gaze, as his cheeks heated up in defense. 

”L, it’s nothing, trust me - I’m ~~_**scared**_~~ alright.” Logan nodded, pursing his lips in a tight line, letting Virgil’s words sink in.

~~_**Virgil, I am not a fool. I know the signs when I see it.** _ ~~

~~_**Nervous look, shaking hands, and darting eyes? You’re as bad as Roman or Patton sometimes.**_~~

“Hm. I see.”

Long pause.

”What are you drinking?” He asked, cocking his head to one side, tone light.

Virgil responded almost immediately.

“It’s hot chocolate. It’s pretty good.”

”May I have a taste, please?”

”Sure—“

With a swift movement, Logan steps forward, his lips locking with Virgil’s perfectly. A hand holds his cold, pale cheek, warming it up immediately.

Anxiety’s eyes fall shut, angling his head slightly to enjoy the warmth of Logic’s lips, the slight pressure, and—

~~**_Okay, there’s his tongue._ ** ~~

Logan licked the seam of the other’s lips, before pulling away. Virgil could feel his warmth breath against his face.

”You. . . You don’t hide your feelings very well. I knew what was wrong - I have helped Roman in the past before, with Patton.” Virgil flushed.

”Well, you’re as bad as me, so don’t go off.” He snarked back, eyes flickering back to Logan’s lips, staring intensely into the other’s eyes.

”Hmm, perhaps so. But that does not stop me from saying I love you, Virgil.”

”I— Me neither. You have no clue how long I’ve been chasing you, nerd.”

”I have an idea.” He murmured, leaning in for another kiss, and enjoying the sweet, warm taste of hot chocolate.


End file.
